Computer Lessons?
by DIGITALRANDOMNESS
Summary: Mimi's acting oddly around Izzy, and it's leaving him confused and frustrated because she won't tell him why. What will he do? Will Mimi be able to tell Izzy her secret? Koumi oneshot. PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW. COMPLETE!
1. Computer Lessons

Computer Lessons?  
>by DIGITALRANDOMNESS<p>

**Cullen: "Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a One-Shot! Featuring KOUMI! This is to keep you guys entertained while I get cracking on my other stories. Don't forget to Read and Review(R+R), take part in the poll on my profile that's about something I must know you guys want about one of my other stories. I Do NOT own Digimon, if I did the 2nd and 3rd series would be much different and Marcus from season 5 would wear goggles. Well that's all for now, onto the story!"**

**Mimi's P.O.V.**

I'm pretty sure Izzy was typing furiously at his laptop's keys and programming some computer thing that would be too complex for anyone to understand. _Yeah, what else is new? _He was most likely in his room with the lights off and the overhead fan on; sitting on his bed with his back pressed against its oak backboard on the frame. He was probably in his usual anti-social state, or, as the rest of us Digidestined call it, Nerd-Mode. Izzy gets a little annoyed when we call it that, but I personally think it's cute. I know this because that was usually what he did, everytime we had an important Digidestined meeting, that's what his room was like.

Anyway, I silently paced across the hallway his apartment is in on the twentieth floor of Odaiba Acres. Don't ask me why it's called that, there are only six trees around the front of the building for crying out loud. I finally got to apartment 20-L and took a deep breath.

_Maybe this is a bad idea. _I thought hesitantly_, I could always return this computer chip at school but…_

I shook my head quickly, I had to do this. The computer chip wasn't the only reason why I was here. I knocked on the door loudly, "Izzy open up!" I called. I knew his parents were at work, so I would have to do this to break the red-head out of his adorable little 'Zen-State'.

I heard a long annoyed groan from inside. This meant: a) Izzy was the only one home and b) I'd be out hear a little while longer. It usually takes him a few minutes to get out of his trance, so I made the crucial mistake to lean against the door. No sooner had I done that, it was opened really fast and I fell.

**Izzy's P.O.V.**

It was an average Saturday morning at my place. Birds were causing a ruckus outside, kids were vandalizing my building's walls, and I was here. In my bedroom, in the dark, by myself with only a sleeping Tentomon to keep me company.

And truth be told, that was just the way I liked it. Alone… by myself… besides Tentomon. Sigh…

Maybe I should stop using my computer so much. Maybe then I could get a girlfriend. I haven't even gotten my _freaking_ first kiss yet!

Yeah. I think I should do that. People laughed at me all the time. I get bullied a lot too. It totally sucked. I remember coming home covered in slushy last week with a black eye some jackass from the football team, who _obviously_ watches GLEE, so _kindly_ gave me. So there you have it; my normal life in a nutshell. Or, as I sometimes call it… _FREAKING LIVING HELL!_

I only call it that when my life really sucks.

A loud knocking sound and a shout from a familiar female voice shook me from my thoughts, Tentomon hadn't woken up. I set my pineapple laptop on my bed and closed it, groaning because of my stiff back. then raced toward my apartment's front doornot wanting to be all depressing and antisocial. I flung the door open and there was a little shriek as a girl fell into my arms. The pink hair and fashionable clothes made it obvious that the girl was the bearer of Sincerity, Mimi Taichikawa.

**Mimi's P.O.V.**

I scrambled quickly to my feet, thankful that I wasn't wearin high-heels. I blushed furiously from embarrasment and brushed my hair out of my eyes. Score- Gravity:235, Mimi: 2. I'm well balanced right?  
>"Erk.. sorry..." I muttered hastily, "I leaned against the door..."<p>

Izzy laughed, "It's okay. I didn't mind. So what's up Meems?"

"I... uh," I fumbled around in my jean's pocket and found what I was looking for, I pulled it out, " I came to return that USB chip... thing... that you lent me. Thanks, I needed that program for a class project." I gave him the computer chip.

Izzy tilted his head, which made him more adorable than he usually is, " And... you downloaded it and everything by yourself?"

"Yep!" I smiled, "Took me half an hour but... I got it."

Izzy's eyes widened, "Since _when_ have_ you_ done stuff on computers? Are you like... suddenly interested in them now or something?"

"Uh-huh. Hey would you teach me how to use them, seeing as it took me forever to figure out how to download that? Is tomorrow afternoon and Saturday morning a good time? Since my parents decided to move back to Odaiba, I'm not to far from here." I asked earnestly.

"Uh...Okay...Who are you and what have you done with Mimi Taichikawa?" Izzy cried.

I giggled, "It's still me, but I need a new hobby I guess, be a little smarter." _Oh, God that's such a lie..._

The red-haired boy shrugged, "Since when have you liked computers?" he questioned.

I smiled, "Oh! Ever since..." my voice trailed off. Suddenly I got all nervous, my face turned bright red and I bit my lip a bit. "Uh... n-never mind. It's kind of personal." I whipped out my cell phone and pretended to check the time. "Oh would you look at the time! I really must be going! Bye Koshirou~Chan!" I turned and hightailed it out of the apartment at top speed, into the hallway and to the elevator, leaving Izzy with a befuddled gaze etched on his face.

I ran into the empty elevator, the door closed behind me and I let my inner hell break loose, "SON OF A BITCH!" I shrieked and kicked the wall.  
>I couldn't believe it, I chickened out! I was so <em>freaking<em> close to telling Izzy I had a crush on him too! I should have just told him the truth, he'd have found out sooner or later anyway. I put my hands up to my forehead and rubbed my temples for a second. Then I pressed the button that takes the elevator down to the ground floor.

I sighed, "I guess I'll tell him once he gives me those computer lessons..." The elevator slowly began it's descent.

**Izzy's P.O.V.**

Okay. As I've said, my life is pretty messed up. But that... was weird. I wasn't aware that Mimi+Computers=2, but okay. I guess we all change.

I sighed and looked at the small black chip in my hand. Mimi's perfume scent still lingered on it. The smell was intoxicating. My God, I loved that smell. It was around all the time; the sakura cherry blossom tree. Beautiful. Simply beautiful. It fit Mimi well.

What the hell was I saying? That can't mean I'm in love with her... right? I mean... she's a spoiled, popular glamour queen and I'm... a nerdy, smart, adopted punching bag. There would be no chance of me being with her, she probably didn't feel the same way.

I shook the thought from my head and hastily shoved the computer chip in my pocket. I looked down to see a red headband lying on the ground. It must have fallen off Mimi's head when she fell over. I picked it up and rocketed out of my apartment to see if I could catch Mimi before she left the building. The hallway was deserted, meaning Mimi was in the elevator already. I raced up to it, only to see that it was still on this floor.

I heard a loud sigh from inside and I heard Mimi say," I guess I'll tell him once he gives me those computer lessons..." The elevator began moving to the ground floor.

I raised my eyebrows. Tell me? Tell me what? I pulled my ear away from the cold metal door. Things were starting to become a little different.

* * *

><p><em>{The Next Day}<em>

Mimi... what's up with her? Why is _she_ acting so weird? Just this morning at school our science teacher told Mimi to get her head out of the clouds because she was daydreaming ( but I think that's normal for her...). Fittingly enough, we're doing a unit on percipitation in that class. Her face turned red every time I walked past her or said anything to her, maybe I'm just imagining it though. Mimi's usually talking all the time in the hallways and at lunch, but she seemed pretty quiet today.

"Have you noticed that Mimi's acting kind of odd?" I asked Sora at lunch, Sora is Mimi's best friend so I figured she'd probably know.

"Yeah, I did kind of notice. But she's not saying anything. She didn't even return the text I sent her about it. So unlike her right?" Sora replied.

Hmmm... That's right, Mimi always responds to texts and phone calls and emails. "Huh. I wonder what's going on?"

"Why are you suddenly interested in Mimi's personality all of a sudden?" the red-head sitting across from me questioned.

"Ever since she asked me for computer lessons yesterday and then ran out of my apartment looking all nervous, then when sh was in my building's elevator, she said 'I guess I'll tell him when he gives me those computer lessons...'. Now do you get it?"

"I see well everyone is coming over from the lunch line right now so I'll see if I can get her to spill later," Sora replied.

I sighed softly and nodded. I was silent for the rest of lunch.

**Mimi's P.O.V. **

"Hey Meems!" Sora called out, running over to me after school.

"Oh! Hey Sora! What's up?" I said, an eighth of my instincts told me to deny everything or run, the other parts were saying to admit my love for Izzy.

"Mind telling me why you were acting so weird today?" she inquired.

"ihaveacrushonizzy" I whispered quickly before I could stop myself.

Sora's jaw dropped a little, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Sorry... I was to nervous. I haven't been myself lately," I muttered.

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the big purple elephant in the middle of the room," Sora said sarcastically.

"Whatever!" I hissed, "You must NOT tell anyone Sora! If you do so help me God..." I glared enacingly at her.

"Mimi don't worry. I promise not to tell anyone." She sounded pretty calm.

"You'd better not, I took Karate lessons last year. I'm a brown belt." I stated.

"Wow." Was her only statement.

"Well I'd better be getting over to Izzy's so he can give me those lessons," I began to walk off.

"Mimi?" Sora asked and I turned back to her, " Do you _really_ want to learn to use computers like Izzy?"

"Yes," I replied. "See you Sora."

"Good luck Meems!" Sora called after me. _I'm definately going to need it. _I thought to myself.

**Izzy's P.O.V.**

I ended up not speaking for the rest of the school day I was to focussed on getting it over with and going home so I could ask Mimi what's up. It did seem to end faster and I quickly escaped the mass of students all trying to leave at once. It was a weekend and We were nearing Summer Vacation so everyone was excited.

I had a lot on my mind as I left school and was walking to my apartment and had my head slightly tilted. I was trying to think of possible reasons why Mimi might be acting so strangely. I probably should have been looking ahead of me beacause as I walked through the park to get home, I bumped into someone and fell down. "Sorry..." I apologized and got to my feet.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be asshole!" A big fist grabbed my shirt and pulled me up, I cringed as I recognized the voice of Ryuu Sakei, the football player that I said gave me a black eye a few weeks ago. "Do you see what you did you dork? You made me spill my energy drink all over the _white_ shirt I shoplifted! Now I'll have a stain on it for a long time!" He indicated to a pink spot covering his shoulder and chest. I knew then that I was in trouble. "You're gonna have to pay."

He raised his arm and drilled his fist precisely across my face and I fell to the ground again. "I ain't through with you yet!" He grabbed me by the shirt and again pulled me to my feet, but no sooner was I standing, he kicked my legs out from under me and I fell again. He dropped to his knees and began plowing both of his fists across my face. My nose and lip began to bleed, my heart was pounding loudly and my vision blurred. He started hitting my chest and stomach too, I gasped as the air exploded out of my lungs.

The beating seem to go on for hours, but it turned out to only be a minute or two. Then out of nowhere I heard a shout, "Hey! Stop hurting Izzy!" I realized the voice came from Mimi.

Before Ryuu could say anything, Mimi had tackled him. He got to his feet and MImi delivered a karate chop to his stomach and whiped around to his backside and kicked him hard in the thigh, I heard a snaping sound. Mimi had actually cracked one of his bones. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Mimi taunted.

"Try me!" Ryuu shouted and swung a punch at her.

With lightning reflexes, Mimi dodged slightly to the side, spun around, grabbed Ryuu's arm, pushed it in, and tossed him to the ground making him do a somersault. He got to his feet and stared at her in shock, Mimi crossed her arms, "Are you going to continue or were you just leaving?"

Ryuu didn't answer. He just growled and ran off in the other direction, I was completely dumbstuck. Mimi walked quickly over to me and held out her hand I took it and she helped me to stand, but I fell to my knees in pain. "You poor thing," Mimi said, "Here, I'll help you get home." She helped me to stand again, put my arm around her shoulders and put hers arond my back to support me.

We slowly walked (well... I limped actually) to my apartment. It was 5:30 when we got there. My parents, since they worked for the same company, had to go to England for a huge business conference so they weren't there to start worrying about me, thank God. We entered the apartment and went into my bedroom. Mimi turned the lights on and helped me onto my bed. "You okay?" she asked.

"I think I got hit by a train," I muttered.

"Where do you guys keep all of your bandages and medicine and stuff? The bathroom?" Mimi asked. I nodded and she rushed off down the hall.

**Mimi's P.O.V. **

I came back to Izzy's room with some bandages and Neosporin and quickly applied it to the various wounds Ryuu had given my crush. Then I went to his freezer and pulled out an unopened bag of peas for Izzy's upper left cheek. I gave it to him and it seemed to relieve a lot of the pain fast.

(By the way, we were completely alone, not even Tentomon was here.)

After that, we just sat around chit-chatting for the better part of about an hour and a half. I was surprised to see how well Izzy could hold a conversation about things that don't have to do with Digimon or the Digital World or other computer things. I found out he liked non-nerd things that most boys liked such as Halo(you know, the games with the aliens and guns and stuff) and sports. Who knew he could play Tennis? He asked me why I learned Karate and I told him about an adult who had tried to kill me because I accidently made him angry. So I decided to learn how to do it to defend myself if something like that ever were to happen again.

So around 7 o'clock, I decided that I should try try to tell Izzy my secret soon, "Feeling any better?" I asked.

"Much better. The worst is my lip but everything else feels fine," he replied. That's when I decided to pipe up.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" I asked innocently.

"No that won't be..." he froze for a moment," Wait, What?"

I giggled, "I've had a crush on you for a while so I decided to ask you if you wanted me to _kiss your lip_ to make it feel better."

Izzy's jaw drooped a little. He hesitated for a moment, smiled, and nodded. I moved from the end of his bed to next to where he was sitting. I put the frozen bag on his face on the floor and pressed my lips to his. I couldn't believe that I finally admitted my love for him! I pulled away from him, "Awww... ending it so soon?" he asked earnestly.

I grinned and laid down next to him he turned to his side and we kissed again. It was deeper this time, our arms wrapped around eachother and our tongues brushed against one another's.

Two minutes past and we pulled away again. "Okay, that was freaking amazing!" Izzy laughed.

"Wanna double it?" I asked. Izzy clearly looked slightly confused so I showed him what I meant and began to unbutton his shirt and took it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: They are NOT going to go 'all out', just get to second base if you know what I mean.<strong>

* * *

><p>Izzy looked at me in shock for a moment before getting the idea. His hands slid down to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He moved his hand up to my bra but decided against it.<p>

"It's okay. You can do it if you want. Just don't go any lower until we've dated longer," I whispered to him.

He smiled again and put his hand on the strap. He pressed the clip on it and took it off. I giggled a bit and kissed him again. Izzy rolled over on top of me and the kiss was really intense. His soft hands felt warm on my breasts. We continued kissing until 7:30 and I said, "I love this and all but I should probably call my parents and then we should start those lessons."

Izzy looked disappointed but he understtod and we put our shirts back on. I called my parents to let them know that I was taking care of a friend of mine that had gotten hurt. We then sat down on the couch in the living room and Izzy turned on his laptop. Izzy spent three hours teaching me how to run and load certain programs, how to delete viruses, and how to hack into things. Belive it or not, I caught on pretty fast. Around ten-thirty, something weird happened. There was a knock on the door.

**But that's another story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cullen: Yay! My first ever completed story! I hope you guys liked it! (If you notice anything wrong with it or think I should change Izzy and Mimi's make out sessions, let me know ASAP. Reviews always help!) Thanks to Angel-chan Desu for pointing something out for me, what I had before made Mimi look like a stalker LOL! (: If you want to see what I meant by 'Another Story', read the Night Hunter once I get the next chapter loaded up.<strong>


	2. Author's Note

Cullen: Uh… hey everybody… um I wanted to apologize for the inconvenience with this story… For those of you who didn't notice, for a little while I had accidentally replaced Computer Lessons with one of my other stories (Digimon Season 02 Finale Re-Write).

Kari: He had gone and edited the story and when he went to upload it, he hit the wrong button because the two stories were right next to each-other.

Cullen: I'm really glad Something dictionary related pointed that out! Again, I'm really-really-really sorry, it won't happen again!

Canada: You sound like Hanatauro from BLEACH.

Vipermon: He usually acts like that….

Cullen: Which means I have nothing to lose! ^^

Yolei: Just be more careful would ya!

Cullen: Yes mom

*WHACK!*

Kari: Well while Canada is holding Yolei back from hitting Cullen again… I might as well just say how sorry Cullen is for the mistake.

Canada: Wahhhhh!

Kari: And that means Yolei escaped. Go read Cullen's other stories and reviews them while we get this sorted out! Sayōnara


End file.
